


You're The Only Song I Want To Hear

by magicmark



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, apaolo stuff for your apaolo needs, in which nobody died (yet)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmark/pseuds/magicmark
Summary: In which Apollo is still Lester, Meg is still his boss, and Paolo is a sweetheart





	You're The Only Song I Want To Hear

Ever since he was turned back into a teenager, Apollo has been at Hogwarts.

Not that he was complaining - at least, not in front of the professors, who happened to be some of his siblings. No, instead he’d just suffer through the day, learning all about magics he pretended he knew about (why study when you’re Apollo, god of everything?), and suffering at the hands of his one and only, not-related friend Meg - who happened to hate him half the time.

Gods, why?

At sixteen, he was thankfully in his sixth year, which meant that he’d have just a bit over a year or two until he could leave the school for good, and perhaps have his abilities back. But as long as he was there, he was limited to what he could do - especially since his sister (and Meg) were always around. He couldn’t curse them away, no; he’d be expelled, and surely Zeus would never give him back his powers. Nor could he just tell them to fly their brooms into traffic, as that would land him straight into detention with Daedalus overnight.

No. He just had to stay quiet and assure himself everything would be all right.

 

“Wake up, Lester… wake up!”

The teenage form of Apollo barely opened an eye before he was pelted by a pillow straight to the head. He didn’t need to check to see who was waking him - somehow Meg knew the password to the Hufflepuff dorms, and the young second year student was always on his case about waking up for breakfast.

“C’mon, Lester, you said you’d show me around the Quidditch yard!”

Sighing, Apollo (more commonly known around here as Lester Papadopoulos) turned to face his only friend, who was all ready for the day; she even pulled Lester’s broom from out of his closet, which he thought was a miracle, since Meg never did any of his work.

“Get out of here while I get ready, you little-”

“Swearing’ll get you-”

“Time with Daedalus and his dog, I know, Meg.”

He watched as Meg skipped out of the dorms, and looked around. His roommates had all left without him, and were most likely enjoying class. Why Meg would ditch class to annoy him, he didn’t truthfully know, but he didn’t want to complain to anyone about it.

Once he knew the coast was clear, Lester crawled out of bed. His robes were seated on the chest right at the bed’s side, thankfully, and his stupid, taped-up wand was hidden under his pillow for safekeeping. He thought about casting a spell to get dressed quickly, but the consequences didn’t seem worth it in the end. He tiredly got dressed, put his broom under his arm, and left the dorms.

Meg was waiting for him by the stairway.

The young Gryffindor loved to annoy poor Lester; it was her favourite thing besides annoying the professors, and it was an easy hack, too. Just looking at the former god and hinting at his past was enough to bring him to tears.

She wore her roommate’s spare Quidditch robes, which were too long on the arms, but she looked proud. Her wand was in hand, and she quickly took Lester’s broom once she saw him; heck, the broom was basically hers now. She smiled as he scowled, walking down the stairs to the exiting doors.

 

Once outside, Lester sat on the ground.

He didn’t mean to; Meg may or may not have pushed him when she finally saw the yard. While he was complaining, she was jumping with joy and trying to figure out how the broom took off.

“You should’ve learnt this last year,” Lester beckoned to her. Meg ignored him.

Grumbling, the young god folded his arms over his chest, eager for Meg to lose interest in this lousy sport. Of course he loved Quidditch - every wizard loves Quidditch - and being on the Hufflepuff team as their Seeker was an honour. But with Meg tagging along non-stop, he was barely able to practice without a rude comment anymore.

Two years ago, everything would’ve been fine and dandy - he could’ve been a star in the making, being a better Quidditch player than Hermes. Instead he got stuck with an annoying Gryffindor who stole from him.

He was just about to stand on his own, when a hand reached out to him.

Now, Apollo normally wouldn’t accept a hand from anyone other than his doomed lover, whomever it may be. But Lester? He just missed having someone hold his hand. He graciously accepted the mysterious hand, who helped him get to his feet and wipe the fresh dirt off his robes.

Lester was in awe.

The hand belonged to a bronze stranger of sorts, but Lester knew he’d seen him somewhere. He was taller than he, with short black curls and hazelnut eyes. There were scars all across his arms, and a thin one on his neck - Lester knew immediately where he’d seen him last.

“You play for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team,” he said.

The stranger tilted his head slightly, but smiled. “You knocked me off course last time,” the teen chuckled, a thick accent escaping his lips. “And the time before that. And before that. But at least your… well, Will helped heal me, since you’ve been out of commission for a few years.”

Lester wanted to say ‘don’t remind me’; instead he gazed at the teenager. Then back at Meg, who was flying around excitedly. Then back at…

“I’m Paolo,” the stranger introduced, holding his hand out for Lester to take. Lester put his now-sweating hand into Paolo’s, who thankfully didn’t flinch. Paolo simply smiled, and while Lester admired his features, he turned with a worried look. “Your friend should probably not be flying upside down, you know.”

Breaking the bond, Lester - sadly - removed his hand and ran after Meg, who had just landed back on the ground. She stood in a bit of a daze, her eyes hard to read.

“You should’ve watched me, Lester,” she huffed, crossing her arms. “Stop oo-ing and ahh-ing at every boy you see.”

He blushed, and looked over his shoulder. Paolo waved to him.

“I’m not - Meg, I’m just -” He stammered, unable to find his words. The ex-god buried his blushing face into his hands, and let out a whine. When he was done, he looked back at his friend. “Just go to class, Meg, and give me back my broom.”

Meg rolled her eyes, but obliged. She tossed the Quidditch broom in the air - Paolo caught it - and raced off back towards the school, where one of the professors was waiting for her.

Lester looked at Paolo. Paolo looked at Lester. Then he handed him the broom.

“You know,” Paolo smiled, and Lester was quickly lost in the accent, “you’re a better mortal than you were a god. More charming now, at least.” So soon after, he set a kiss to his cheek, and Lester stumbled back.

If he were a god, he’d summon Eros to shoot him with an arrow of love - but as Lester, all he could do was stare, open-mouthed, as Paolo left for his own classes.

_ Gods _ , he thought.  _ Life here can’t get any worse. _

  
  


Dinner that night was worse than ever.

Meg had somehow escaped the Gryffindor house ghost and was now sitting with the Hufflepuffs. She had her heart set on talking about Paolo, and Lester wanted to hide behind the Hufflepuff banner.

“Are you gonna ask him out?” She asked, for what felt like the seventh time. “I doubt you’re his type - look at you, you’re… never mind. Hey, Will, should Les-”

“That’s enough of you,” Lester quickly jumped in. He pushed Meg aside before Will Solace could interject. “And stay out of it, Will, my heart can’t take it.”

Will, a blond Hufflepuff, who happened to be one of Apollo’s sons, shook his head. He went back to finishing his dinner, chatting along with his sister Kayla.

Lester frowned at Meg.

“I don’t have a ‘crush’, as you mortals call it,” he lied, staring daggers at the Gryffindor. “Now, if you leave me alone, I’ll teach you how to fly. Can you do that?”

Meg pondered the idea for a minute, before nodding. She went back to her table in silence.

_ Good _ , Lester thought, smiling.  _ And I don’t have feelings for Paolo. _

  
  


He dreamt about Paolo that night. All night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it; an update will be soon!  
> Please feel free to leave kudos or a comment!
> 
> My Tumblr: paolosmontes


End file.
